


Swift Tides Sow Seeds of Change

by The_Mama_Dragon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: And eventually Mai and Ty Lee, Author has experience with the whole 'raise your siblings' things, Autistic Zuko (Avatar), Azula is four years younger than Zuko, Azula vs The Patriarchy, Blue Spirit Zuko (Avatar), Child Abuse, Dragon Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Genderfluid Zuko, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Iroh is trying his best, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Protective Zuko (Avatar), She tries but is afraid, Team Zuko vs The Patriarchy, Teenage Rebellion, Theater Nerd Zuko (Avatar), Ursa (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Ursa is also a Bad parent, Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Brother, Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko and Yue are best friends, Zuko doesn't trust easy, Zuko is a good actor, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko is team mom, Zuko just wants his Sisters to be happy and safe, Zuko only has one working eye, Zuko steps up and rises Azula, Zuko's scar is worse, and a partially working ear, dragons are plants, genderfluid author, mostly deaf Zuko, neither do his girls, you'll understand soon..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mama_Dragon/pseuds/The_Mama_Dragon
Summary: Zuko is four years old when Azula comes into the world screaming. The young boy’s attention was drawn to the little wriggling bundle in Ursa’s arms. Cocking his head in curiosity, Zuko crawled closer to try and get a better look. A warm chuckle wrapped around his little form as his mother reached forward to present the little bundle before him. “This is your little sister.” As Ursa spoke, the cloth was peeled away to reveal a baby swaddled within the soft blanket. The tiny babe is pressed gently into the arms of her older brother, his arms positioned for him to support her head. Amber flashed behind tiny eyelids in the midday sun and Zuko found that he couldn’t tear his eyes away… This is his little sister? “She’s really mine mama?” Tenderly she carded a tired hand through her now eldest child’s hair. “Yes my little drake, she is yours.” Zuko stared at the tiny baby with rapt attention. She was so tiny in his arms, He was only five years old but she was just so… Beautiful. Zuko knew from that moment on he would do anything for his little sister. She’s his. Mother had said so.So, this is more of an outline than anything else. Ive been really inspired by MuffinLance and just had to write this! Please Enjoy!
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Ty Lee & Zuko (Avatar), Yue & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 425





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One Where Zuko's Hair Matches Sokka's and Other Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632206) by [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance). 



> So, I'm pretty new to writing but I thought fuck it, why not post this thought jumble. I don't have a beta and am still working on every chapter I put out so any advice or comments are welcome! Please let me know what you think! Enjoy!

In the dead of winter on a night lit by the full moon, a hush seemed to fall over Caldera City. The only sound to break the silence was a pained scream from the palace. Under Tui’s full light Prince Zuko, son of Lady Ursa and Prince Ozai was born. He was born quietly, not a single cry falling from his lips and the small gathering of three in the birthing chamber knew at once something was wrong. Fire Sage Shyu, whom Lady Ursa had requested to be the one to represent the Fire Sages, strode forward to examine the child. The new born Prince was pale as fresh snow and deathly still, aside from the steady rise and fall of his chest. The babe looked to only be sleeping. A terror unlike any she had faced before made itself known in Ursa’s chest when Shyu shook his head gently and handed the small bundle back to her. “All we can do now is pray.” He informed Ursa, before ducking from the room to inform the waiting family. And pray she did, Ursa begged every and any spirit who would listen to spare her son. She pleaded for her baby's life and for him to be spared Ozai’s wrath. She could hear him yelling from down the hall but paid him no mind. As he had yet to burst into the room, Iroh had most likely stopped him. Ozai’s screams cut off abruptly and deep down she knew Azulon had arrived. The elderly Fire Sage slipped back into the room looking quite pale and shaken. Ursa had yet to stop praying. The long hours of the night stretched before her, blurring with frantic pleads to spirits who seemed to pay her no mind and as Agni inched closer to the horizon, hope dwindled for the fervently praying new mother.  
It was only by the first rays of the rising sun did Prince Zuko open his eyes and cry. Only then did Ursa finally allow herself to cry as well. He had lived! Her son had lived. When she glanced up in elation, her eyes locked with Ozai’s and her happiness turned to ash in her mouth. Her Husband loomed in the doorway with a sneer stretched across his face, as if he would like nothing more than to throw them both from the walls, like he had threatened to do to her son earlier in the night. Without a second glance Ozai disappeared from the threshold and though he was gone Ursa could feel the heat of his gase hours later. 

In the coming years Zuko proved to be an odd child, curious to a fault and… well, different. The prince didn’t speak for the first four years of his life. The only noises he would make were low and hard to discern unless you were right next to the boy, only then could you hear the soft growling or high pitched barking coming from the prince. He could clearly understand most of what was being said to him but even under the threat of violence from his tutors and father not a word would fall from his lips. Small splattering burns crossed his wrists from where his tutors would give him minor burns for not answering a direct question. 

He would watch people closely with unnaturally gold eyes and would disappear often when you took your eyes off him, even if only for a moment. A palace guard once found a three year old Prince Zuko, calm as could be sitting on top of a rafter in the entrance hall of the palace. The only reason he had even spotted the boy was because he had heard him giggling from atop the rafter, hidden out of view. It was easily a hundred foot fall and none could figure out how the boy had climbed up there, much less how on earth they would get him down! Needless to say the child's guards often had a hard time keeping track of the boy. The only person who could keep track of the boy was his elder cousin; Prince Lu Ten seemed to have an uncanny ability to find the boy and often volunteered himself to his aunt to find the young prince and watch him when he was free. The two boys adored each other and the 13 year old had always wanted a little brother! 

Zuko is four years old when Azula comes into the world screaming. Uncle Iroh had carried him gently into his mothers room and set him on the bed next to her. The young boy’s attention was drawn to the little wriggling bundle in Ursa’s arms. Cocking his head in curiosity, Zuko crawled closer to try and get a better look. A warm chuckle wrapped around his little form as his mother reached forward to present the little bundle before him. “This is your little sister.” As Ursa spoke, the cloth was peeled away to reveal a baby swaddled within the soft blanket. The tiny babe is pressed gently into the arms of her older brother, his arms positioned for him to support her head. Amber flashed behind tiny eyelids in the midday sun and Zuko found that he couldn’t tear his eyes away… This is his little sister? “She’s really mine mama?” Zuko asks softly, using his voice for the first time in his short four years of life. Ursa chuckles wetly at hearing her son's warm voice for the first time, for she had feared he had no voice for a long time. Tenderly she carded a tired hand through her now eldest child’s hair. “Yes my little drake, she is yours.” Zuko stared at the tiny baby with rapt attention. She was so tiny in his arms, He was only five years old but she was just so… Beautiful. Zuko knew from that moment on he would do anything for his little sister. She’s his. Mother had said so, she had given her permission to keep la-la. He would always treasure her. From the first moment he held his baby sister in his arms a fierce bond was born within his chest, a soft gentle flame that would one day roar into a dazzling bonfire of warmth, love and deadly protectiveness.  
Cousin Lu Ten had told him to take care of his sister, to always protect her and be there for her. He’s her Big Brother. Cousin Lu Ten is always right so Zuko takes those words and turns them over and over in his mind; He brands them into his heart, right alongside Azula’s name. It’s a promise Zuko will never break. Never.  
(Well, Lu Ten is always right unless it comes to theater. Lu Ten actually LIKES the Ember Island Players, so clearly theater is the exception. When Zuko tells him this Lu Ten takes mock offense and challenges him to a badger frog catching contest right then and there. Loser has to relinquish babysitting rights to Azula for a day. Lu Ten may be older and faster, but with what’s at stake Zuko has to win! And he does because animals just seem to like him more. And no way did Lu Ten let him win, no matter what he says! Zuko won fair and square!) 

Lady Ursa is a fair and kind woman, anyone you ask would tell you. However when it comes to her children she has a clear favorite. Her son, at the young age of seven, is a kind boy who (while a little odd) loves openly and brings joy to any who would care to spend time with him. On the other hand, Azula, Ursa’s youngest at three, was full of calculating looks and cruel words. Something was wrong with the young Princess, she could care less about how her actions affect others. Ursa simply had no idea how to deal with that child, her glare that was far too sharp for any three year old to possess and reminded Ursa of Ozai far too much for her to be comfortable being in the same room for too long. 

Zuko however seemed to take Azula’s cruel bordering violent behavior in stride. The Prince was never far from his beloved sisters side and was quick to soothe both the young princess and any hurt caused by her actions. After he would whisk her away somewhere quiet and gently explain as best he could, why her actions had caused people to react badly. Zuko knew something was different about his little sister, she didn’t understand why what she did hurt others, nor that there were some things that were never ok to say to others. Emotions didn’t come easy to Azula. So he took it upon himself to help her understand, after all that’s what big brothers are for, Lu Ten had said so! And besides none else had tried to help her, not even mother who normally caved when he begged!  
Zuko may not be the smartest but he wasn’t stupid, he saw how Mother avoided Azula. Mother said she loved them equally but she would never look at Azula, it was like she was seeing something that wasn’t there and it made Zuko angry. Mother would make excuses to leave the room not long after La-la walked in or berate Azula when she said something mean but didn’t know why it was mean and it wasn’t fair! La-la needs her love too and Mother is actively avoiding her! No matter what Zuko said or how many times he asked her she wouldn't help Azula. Mother always brushed Zuko off or told him he was imagining things. She even told him once that it wasn't nice to say mean things about Azula! He hadn't said anything mean, all he had said was that she needed some extra help understanding the difference between good and bad. The only person who would listen to Zuko was Cousin Lu Ten but he was with Uncle Iroh trying to conquer Ba Sing Se! All Zuko could do was love his sister as much as he can and help her understand as best he can. But that doesn't mean he isnt angry with mother! She's supposed to understand but she doesn't and she lied about loving them equally! Zuko decides that if mother isnt going to love Azula like she should love her, then Zuko will just have to do that too. Hell be Azula’s mom and brother! He will be anything she needs! And if Mother wont love Azula then she can't love him either.

Ursa has no idea what events she has set in motion; A dragon's love is unyielding and merciful to none. As time goes on Ursa can’t quite pinpoint when things began to change between her and Zuko. Every day the young boy seemed to draw himself further from her; when she would ask him to accompany her to the turtle-duck pond or to practice theater he always had an excuse at the ready. A promise to Azula for tea and tag or plans to train with Master Piandao, very-sorry-Mother-but-I-promised. And even when she did manage to get him alone to try and talk with him, Azula never seemed far behind and would pester her brother into playing with her. Of course Zuko could never say no to his younger sister and always accepted the out that it was. And Ursa, who had abandoned her youngest child was in turn abandoned by her eldest child. Blinded as she was, she had never seen it coming.

Two years later, Prince Lu Ten died at the outer wall of Ba Sing. General Iroh breaks the siege after six hundred days and goes missing. Prince Zuko is Nine years old when his mother disappears into the night, leaving him lying in bed, holding his five year old sister tightly to his chest and promising to the cool night air that he would always be there for her and protect her. He had to. Lu Ten said so! He's her big brother...

In the wake of losing everyone in their family who actually cared for them to some degree, the two siblings cling to each other more than ever, taking comfort in the presence of the only other person who understands how they feel. Once Ozai is crowned as Firelord, the palace becomes a much more dangerous place for them, Zuko especially. While Ursa may have favored Zuko, Ozai detested the boy and would like nothing more than to remove him from the line of succession. The Prince would be punished severely for any possible mistake. Even when he performed a Kata perfectly because Azula had helped him learn it, Zuko would be forced to do the drill until he messed up, just so the instructor could punish him. And at night when none would dare see, he took his mothers place in bearing the brunt of Ozai’s anger. After all, any anger not directed at him may be aimed at Azula and Zuko would rather suffer at the hands of his father than let anyone hurt his sister.  
In the days after his father would have him brought to his chamber, Zuko found brief reprieve in looking after Azula. She became his only light in the dark, his only reason for getting up again and again. After Azula realized what their father had been doing to her poor, sweet dum-dum she took to protecting him as best she could. She would help him with his firebending daily and helped him study for tests. After she helped him he always thanked her with a hug that she would pretend she didn't like. He of course knew why she never pulled away but he never mentioned it.  
During the day Ozai’s time was largely occupied and the royal siblings had free reign of the palace outside of their tutoring, and the odd duo quickly endeared themselves to the palace staff. Well, Zuko does most of the heavy lifting while Azula trails behind him like a turtle-duckling trailing its mother, observing every interaction with an unnervingly keen eye. By the end of the first month the siblings have nearly the entirety of the palace staff wrapped around their little fingers and eventually the rest of Caldera falls under their sway as well. Zuko takes to sneaking La~la and himself out of the palace to wander the streets of the city. He takes her to the markets, buying her any treats she asks for and giving her piggy back rides over the roofs of the city, careful never to put her in harm's way and often at his own expense. This never failed to get him scolded by Azula.  
The people look at their Crown prince and Princess and see two children who despite having lost most of their family aside from the fire lord himself, seek to bring laughter, joy and even protection to their people. There had been more than one occasion of the two young royals saving people around the city, picking up the slack of the local police and word quickly spread across the fire nation of the two young protectors of the people. They were only children but their countrymen sang their names in prayers of hope for the future. 

The first time Azula brings Mai and Ty-lee over, a month and a half after mother dissa- Died, Zuko smiles gently at the trio, serving them tea and snacks, asking about their days and generally acting very maternally. Azula, who guards her brother's affection like a dragon with her hoard, finds that so long as it's only her friends (Hers, her friends, something in the depths of her mind purrs) she doesn't mind. Neither girl gets enough attention at home anyway, with Ty-Lee’s six identical sisters always casting her in their shadow and Mai’s parents practically forcing her to hide all her emotions. Zuko clearly enjoyed having two more people around to dote on, having a gymnastics contest with Ty-lee (and actually coming close to beating her) and asking Mai to show him how her aim had improved since they had last met. The two girls flourished under his attention, he had Ty-lee talking a mile a minute and actually seemed to be keeping up. And he had actually gotten Mai to Laugh. A real, actual, laugh. Ty-Lee and she both had to hold back tears, discreetly wiping them away when none was looking;3 not that she would ever admit it.“ You have a beautiful laugh,” Zuko said quietly, pouring Mai another cup of tea. “Thank you for sharing it with us.” Gentle gold eyes met hers for a moment, the curve of his smile only growing when he looked away. It had been the first time Azula had seen him so happy in the last month, so she supposes she can share Zu-zu. For a while. 

In the Year that Iroh is on his journey in the spirit world, the four children become close and eventually they become a family. The three girls follow their oldest sibling practically everywhere, showing off for his praise and coming to him with any problem. Zuko becomes more of a parent to them than anyone had been before. He values them above all else. His children.

Iroh returns a Year and fourteen days later to a completely different palace. To an inexperienced eye it would seem nothing had changed, however to the old war general the differences were quite clear. With Fire Lord Ozai largely occupied with war meetings and paperwork he spent little time in the rest of the palace; the guards and servants seemed lighter and happier. However he could not fathom why... At least not until he saw his Nephew. The young boy was kind to a fault, thanking every servant by name and making guards laugh heartily in the halls. He was a joy to interact with and the staff of the royal palace knew it. Agni above, the whole capital knew it! The boy could often be spotted wandering the streets with his younger sister and her two friends by his side. He would stop to chat with anyone who would listen and always had a kind word to say. Even Princess Azula, who at the age of five was known for being a prodigy, looked to her older brother like he hung the moon and stars. The little Prince doted on his younger sister, caring for Azula much like a mother would for her child. Zuko had truly taken his sister under his wing, praising her when she got a particularly difficult kata perfectly, taking her to feed the turtle-ducks in the garden and he never failed to appear when Azula would say something particularly nasty. The Prince was never far.  
When Iroh had first seen the children gathered in the garden he almost could not believe his eyes! The ten year old Prince sat at a low table, thanking a servant girl for bringing a tray of tea while Princess Azula and her two friends (Mae and Ty-Lang Iroh believes?) practiced acrobatics, racing to and fro across the garden. The foliage and occasional servant tending to the garden seemed to serve as obstacles to avoid in this game and the children seemed to have no qualms about taking cheap shots at each other in order to get ahead. Not a single member of the staff even bat an eyelash when the girls would pause their flight to take a moment and dance around their chosen obstacle, trading blows and ducking behind, around and even under the unwavering palace staff. They would then flit away only to repeat their dance with a new obstacle in mind and the Servant that they had just left would continue on as if nothing had happened. Prince Zuko’s warm voice, ankin to wind chimes ringing in the breeze, with an underlying rasp would occasionally call across the yard with tips on a particularly difficult maneuver and praise on a well executed move.  
After watching for a few moments and picking his jaw off the floor, Iroh stepped forward into the sunlight and his Nephew’s head snapped to face the intruder in his Mother’s Garden. Metallic gold settled upon his face and in that moment an array of emotions passed over Zuko's face. Shock and wonder most prominent but just before Zuko gathered himself and rushed to meet his uncle, Iroh thought he saw a flash of betrayal before the prince was hugging him and offering tea. The three young girls stopped in their game to greet him and surprisingly the ever aloof Azula apologized for Lu Tens death. But before Iroh could say anything the Girls were off and Zuko was handing him a cup of tea. Iroh decided he would have to show Zuko how to make a proper cup of tea as soon as possible. 

Then comes the fateful day of the war meeting. Zuko is 13, awkward, meek and unfailingly kind; the young Prince is near a spitting image of the late Lady Ursa. Whatever training he has on holding his tongue is wiped from his mind when he hears General Bujing’s plan. The following dressing down is one for the record books (Azula wasn't the only one learning from their sibling) and is only derailed by The Firelord commanding his child to fight an Agni-Kai. Zuko has no choice, if he refused he would most likely suffer a worse fate (he knew how his father felt about him, it was kind of hard not to when it was said directly to his face over and over). He would NOT allow himself to be separated from La-la. When he enters the ring he is prepared to smash in the face of that stupid-old-general-who’s-making-him-late-to-tea! But it’s not the general when he turns around... 

After, (Zuko had breathed fire and paid the price. Azula had tasted ozone on her tongue for the first time as her father lit her moth brother’s face alight, ice cold fury cracking through her veins. She kept it boiling under her skin, there would be a time for rage but right now, Zu-zu needs her.) The trio of girls rush to meet in their secret place, a wide alcove hidden high on the rooftop of the palaces main building. It was a place Zuko had shown them early on in their first year as a family. Azula can say for certain she is surprised for the first time in a long time. Mai and Ty-lee are already waiting for her, clutching a bag each, with determination and barely concealed rage shining in even Mai’s normally impassive eyes. There is no question, no hesitation and she doesn't even have to ask. They follow her silently to the docks, blending into the shadows just like Zuko had been teaching them. As her beloved dum-dum says all the time, they are family and not even Agni himself would split them up. They would not let them.  
The Wani sets sail before the sun touches the horizon, two princes and three stowaways on board. They are out of The Fire Nation before anyone even notices three missing girls. Behind them a sudden wind picks up and clouds begin to roll over Caldera City. Lightning cracks across the sky, striking just steps from the palace. Warning of the coming storm, for when word spreads of what had happened to their prince the citizens of the capital will not react well. Crown Prince Zuko had protected their people and paid the price. Sparks are born in the hearts of the citizens that night, taking light and sowing the seeds of Ozai’s downfall because as the story of their Prince spreads many who hear it begin to doubt The Firelord and where their loyalties really lie. Only time will tell.


	2. Changing Heavens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The north pole can be a cold and hostile environment for any who come unprepared. Its a good thing these kids have each other, let me tell you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is coming a little later than I expected but I hope you enjoy! In this chapter I switch between She/Her and He/Him pronouns quite a bit, so if it gets too confusing please let me know and ill try and clear it up. Enjoy!

The Wani is out of fire nation waters a few hours before dawn and by mid afternoon several messenger hawks had come and gone from General Iroh’s quarters. Zuko will die without immediate help and Iroh is not about to lose another child. Two days later a Water Tribe ship meets them, allowing the two princes and three recently found stowaway girls to board the wooden ship. The Wani needs to be sighted elsewhere and continues on to the earth kingdom, every member of the crew sworn to secrecy with instructions to await further orders in the earth kingdom port of Qui-kin; the closest port to the northern tribe. Master Paku had sent along six of his water bending students to take shifts and swifen their passage north as quickly as possible. Tui and La seem to favor their pasing and the waters of the ocean around them seem to churn with an unnatural calm, the currents catching the ship and hurrying their journey to the northern tribe.  
When they reach the North Pole, the odd family is met with suspicious glares as they make haste through the city. Upon arriving at the throne room, Iroh gets down on his knees before the raised dias to beg Chief Arnook, pleading with him to help his nephew, while three little girls stand at the ready around their older brothers prone form. Healer Yugoda arrives midway through Iroh’s plea and pushes past all the guards in order to see her newest patient. A 12 year old Yue stands at her fathers side, staring enraptured at the unconscious prince lying prone on the floor. The young Princess could sense that Zuko was spirit touched and could feel the intent of the great spirits in her very bones. She knew that Tui and La wished to heal Agni’s chosen. She tried to tell her father this, to plead with him to listen to her but was shushed and ignored. When the guards started stalking closer to the frightened family she lost control; Her hair shone in a silver glow, lighting up the room and she began floating off the floor. Tui was enraged that her daughter had gone unheeded and decided to step in herself. The great spirit commanded The Chief to take in the family and bring the Prince to the Spirit Oasis for healing. After the great spirit leaves her to collapse upon the icy floor, silence fills the room and the adults share meaningful glances above the children’s heads that do not go unnoticed. Yue awakens not moments later, insisting on leading the way to the oasis and none has the heart to insist the poor girl rest.

Upon arrival to the Spirit Oasis, Zuko is laid in the water gently under the close watch of Yugoda and The young sisters of the raven haired boy. Tui and La begin to circle him and the water of the oasis lights up like the lights of the ancestors across the starry night. The cloudy sky above splits down the middle and a ray of golden sunlight shines upon the small pond, adding to the power being poured into Agnis chosen. His hair begins to bleed streaks of snow white, adding to the light so bright none present could look at it directly and the moment seems to last a lifetime but in less than a minute it is over. The sky slams shut, a single crack of lightning ringing out and the light fades completely. The Prince is left with a single moon graced streak of white near the center of his forehead, hair once chopped short now flowing long over the slope of Zuko shoulders and ending somewhere near the prince's mid back. Molten gold eyes crack open long enough to reveal slitted pupils to the world; they seek out his family in a matter of moments, a gentle smile slipping across his face before his lashes flutter shut and Zuko sinks back into sleeps warm embrace. He dreams of flying on obsidian wings, every beat of the powerful appendages carrying him higher and higher, until trees were but distant pinpricks to even his powerful eyesight. The curve of the world stretching before him.

When he awoke next it was to the sleeping forms of Ty-Lee and Mai curled on either side of him and the patient muttering of Yue teaching Azula how to braid his hair. The soothing ministrations lull him back to sleep in moments. The second time he awakes it’s only him and Yue, she quickly works to calm the panicked prince down and explain that she had sent the girls away to get a bath and food. Zuko thanks her profusely for helping his kids while he’s been unconscious and the two begin to chat. By the time the girls arrive Yue and Zuko are talking like old friends and the Mai, Ty-Lee and Azula decide that anyone who can make their Brother laugh like that after all that’s happened is a good thing. When Zuko sees the three girls in the doorway he rushes to get to them. They meet a few paces from the bed (that’s as far as he could get) and he sweeps them into his arms, checking them over and assuring himself of their health. 

When Zuko is begrudgingly cleared by Healer Yugoda to meet with the chief, he gets to meet Arnook for the first time. He questions Zuko and Iroh pointedly before implying that the tribe would be better off selling the royals back to the fire nation. This kicks Zuko’s protective instincts into overdrive and before anyone knows what’s happening a rainbow of flames enshrouds the Prince and a dragon the size of a full grown polar-dog is stood protectively above the three girls, looming above the chief and spitting sparks. A voice like a thousand wind chimes with a deep undertone like the crack of lightning across the sky floods the room, warning Arnook that if he dares try and take the Drakelings under his care then he will have no choice but to burn the city to the ground. Iroh steps forward to place himself between the threat and the children under his care. Yue, at the screeching in her head warns her father that if her tribe abandons these guests, brought to them by the guidance of the great spirits, like they had their sister tribe then Tui and La would forsake them completely. Arnook, after the disaster their last meeting had turned into, has no choice but to listen to his daughter and take them in. Over time he stops seeing them as a threat and more of an extended family, they would never truly be close but the same could not be said for his own daughter. Yue is folded into their family like she had always belonged there.   
Moonlit nights are shared laying in the grass of the spirit oasis, sharing stories of constellations and the natures of how their separate nations came to exist. Fables and legends flow through the conversation, into stories of younger years, mischief made and shared among friends. Family bonds are born under a dancing northern sky, forged in familiarity and understanding of the shared hardships. Five children lay awake at night one by one falling asleep plans of their future. A future no child should have to plan to save.

Once Zuko, Mai, Ty-lee and Azula are fully released from Yugoda’s custody it becomes a common misconception to the people of the northern water tribe that Zuko is a girl. His demure behavior and elegant way of dressing does not help. Nor does having three young girls following him like a mother polar-goose with her puplings. Zuko finds that he doesn’t actually mind, in fact he likes being treated as a girl; He has always admired his mother’s beauty and wanted to emulate her. From a young age he had picked up on her mannerisms and how to act like a proper princess. She had no problem dressing him in whatever he wanted when they were away from prying eyes, such as during their theater practice; Ursa had taught him all she knew about acting, singing, dancing and how to put on a good performance in general. Wearing pretty dresses whenever he wanted was something he relished. After all he could just sneak out on a hunting trip if he missed pants too much. So when he didn’t correct people on calling him princess his family took his que and didn’t either. 

The three young girls trailing the elder princesses soon became a common sight around the city. The sight of the two spirit blessed princesses was enough to stop most in their tracks. They made an absolutely stunning picture, both of them graceful and beautiful in their own ways and their beauty while comparable was completely different. Princess Yue was a beautiful tan young lady with Snow White hair that seemed to flow in waves down her back, the ends black as though dipped in ink (unbeknownst to the tribe it was ink, the girls took great pleasure in messing with the stubborn old coots on the council). Wide pale blue eyes that seemed to glow with heavenly light when they caught the light just right, were set delicately above her upturned nose and cupid's bow lips. The young princess was as adorable in her youth and she radiated kindness. Truly the gem of their tribe.  
Princess Zuko was her opposite in almost every way. Her skin was as pale as snow itself and her hair fell in shades of midnight blue straight down her back only to curl at the ends. A single lock of pure moonlight fell in front of her face, a claim laid no doubt. However her eyes were what truly blew away any doubt that she wasn’t a spirit in human form. Mismatched eyes peered at the world from behind her hair, one molten gold the other silvery copper and clouded over in blindness. The left side of her face was covered in a horrific burn scar that engulfed her eye, left her ear a mangled husk and stretched down her neck to disappear under the high collar of her thick spring dress. Surprisingly the scar only seemed to make her beauty shine more. The princess seemed to float as she walked over the ice, making nary a sound as she passed, The way she moved seemed otherworldly and the people of the tribe had many opinions about her, theories about where she came from and what this spirit could possibly want with them. The thirteen year old Princess was however quick to anger and only her younger companions could ever seem to calm her down so none but the very brave saw fit to risk her wrath by outright asking. 

A few weeks after being released from healer Yugoda’s care, the girls were given permission to use the training grounds, so long as they had master Paku and Iroh were there to supervise. At first Zuko was in too much pain to participate and sat on the sidelines, giving his young charges tips and sharing tea with Paku. After a few days and uncomfortable silence, as neither party was keen (or in Zuko‘s case good at) smalltalk, Zuko asked Pako for a game of Pai-sho. He had noticed the nearby board on the first day but dismissed it. Paku smirks and asks if Zuko is sure. After all he is a master and experienced player. Zuko grins sharply back and keeps three things to himself. One. He has been learning how to play Pai-sho from Iroh ever since he could grasp the basic concept of the game as a young child. Two. He had beaten Iroh five times in his short life and Three. No one else, not even Master Piandao had bested him at the game. Zuko was not about to let a stuck up, misogynistic old man beat him at his own game.  
Three hours later, the two were locked in a heated battle for control of the board. Their harmonized tiles constantly changing, moving back and forth in an ever-transforming dance. Iroh himself sat nearby, sipping tea and observing the game closely. After the first game ended in a draw it soon became a sort of routine. Every other afternoon they met for tea and the continuation of their ongoing game. As time went on this ongoing dance of back and forth lulled them into relaxing in each other’s presence; They would exchange small quips and light banter. Their similar dry wits blended together well and sarcasm was liberally thrown around.

Aput, a young man of Sixteen summers, swore up and down that he had seen Princess Zuko snort fire at Master Paku when they were having their afternoon tea at the training grounds but none could be sure; the princess seemed much too ladylike. Then Inuksuk, eighteen, level headed and one of the guards assigned to the Princess when she had first arrived, reminded them all of the first time anyone had seen her firebend, not two months into their stay with the northern tribe; when one of Master Paku’s other students had reached for young Princess Azula when she had been practicing her bending and a roar of flame had struck the ground between him and the girl. As he instinctively backed away from the flame, Princess Zuko had been there to meet him, using his own backwards momentum to slam the boy twice her size into the ground and with the breath knocked right out of him the young man couldn't get back up. Master Paku, who had a clear soft spot for all five of the girls and had seen the whole thing, put him in ice chains and ordered a few nearby guards to take him to the Chief. He had then led away Princess Zuko, who was shakaly clutching her younger sister tight in her arms and wasn’t appearing to be letting go any time soon. Those left in the training ground had been in shock at the ferocity shown by the polite young lady. None present that day had dared try to get too close to the children under her protection again, for fear of being on the receiving end of her anger. The young men all agreed in the end, Princess Zuko was beautiful and terrifying in equal measure.

Over the next year the girls focus on not only getting Zuko adjusted to the loss of an eye and only having one partially working ear, but they also start secretly training Yue in the arts of self defense. She is a surprisingly quick study with knives, the arch and extension of the blade came to her as naturally as breathing. Zuko on the other hand, had to relearn everything, from walking, to his Dao and Firebending which was the hardest of all. Zuko couldn’t help but flinch away from flames and would berate himself over his perceived self weakness. Progress was slow going and only changed when The Training Incident happened. When Zuko had seen that hand reaching for La-la out of the corner of his eye, all he could see was Ozai. Like he had found them and was trying to hurt HIS sister! Zuko had reacted on instinct, reaching for his inner flame and blocking that hand from daring to try and hurt his little sister! When the haze of his mind had cleared, Azula was wrapped tightly in his shaking arms, unusually silent and unmoving while the man- well, boy- who had tried to grab her was laid on the ice gasping for breath, like a bugged eyed fish flopping on the floor.   
It was only after that, Zuko pushed himself to readjust to fire and use his own without flinching away. It was a long and arduous process but by the end of their first year in the northern water tribe Zuko was back up to speed with his training. Under Iroh’s tutelage and with Azula’s help, he and his sister were much more evenly matched than they ever had been. As time went on, Zuko became more in touch with his bending and himself. Through his mind-healing sessions with Healer Yugoda he slowly came to terms with what his father had done to him and the fact that Ozai had never intended his return. These revelations took a toll on Zuko and he decided that he had to see the war first hand. He had to see what his people had been doing to the world and if the war was spreading greatness or savagery.   
Once he had made his decision, he brought the younger members of his family together in secret and told them his plans. The girls agreed that seeing the world was a good idea and that they would all benefit from seeing the war first hand; when Azula declared that she would be staying behind to continue training with Iroh and her own sessions with Yugoda. After all it’s not like they won’t be coming back and she would need time to keep proving to the stubborn old elders of the tribe that girls were more than capable on the battlefield! One of these days she would defeat Master Paku!   
Initially after hearing this Zuko tries to change his mind and stay with Azula but is swiftly assured that Azula would be just fine. “I WONT LEAVE YOU” Zuko shouts at the top of his lungs, swearing up a storm gesturing wildly. Azula only scoffs “Please, as if I need protection.” Her older brother flinches at the tone and she bites back a sigh. “Look Zuzu, you said it yourself; as future Firelord you have to see the effects of this war on the people and to do that you have to go out there. And while you do, I’ll be here conquering this chapter of the patriarchy.” Azula’s smirk was sharp enough to puncture the hull of an empire class fire nation battleship.   
“But I promised Lala! I swore I would never leave you!” Tears came unbidden to Zuko’s good eye as he knelt to hold Azula by her shoulders. Azula eyes softened slightly. “ I know dum-dum but I’m going to protect you too and unfortunately that means staying here to train with our fuddy-duddy Uncle“ She rolled her eyes and Zuko couldn’t take it anymore, he pulled his sister into a tight hug. Zuko had never been separated from Azula for more than a few months at most and that was only to train with Master Pandao during the winter when he was a child, before mother-... He would spend the rest of the year at home with his younger sister to learn fire bending. He wasn’t ready to leave her, his powerful, vicious, adorable little sister! But he knew she was right and they had very different battles to fight in the future. So Zuko would spend the rest of their time together before he left showing her how much he loved her.   
Mai stepped forward to stand near that embracing pair, “ I'll stay with her. I’ll be bored either way and quite frankly pranking the elders is the best entertainment I’ve had in forever.” Zuko looked at her gratefully and Mai shrugged, blushing slightly under the intensity of her brother's open gratitude. Reaching forward Zuko yanked Mai into the hug, sending Ty-lee and Yue into fits of giggles at the overwhelmed faces of the girls being pressed tightly into a platypus-bear hug.  
As the two started to struggle, Zuko only held them tighter, for he knew that the moments they shared that night would get him through many hard times in the months to come. After all it would be sometime before they could be together like this again and he would treasure each and every moment he got to spend with his little sisters.

They decide to leave on the summer solstice, when the tribe would be too distracted with plans for the festivities to stop them. This gives them approximately two months to gather supplies on the down low and finish any training needed before they go out in the world. The only adults they tell are Iroh and Yugoda, both of which have become very close with the children and if they are to pull this off then outside help is needed. They had thrown around the idea of telling Paku but decided against it; while he was doing better, the old man still thought of women as lesser and would undoubtedly try and stop them.  
The months pass by too quickly and before they know it the summer solstice is only days away. The girls busy themselves with last minute preparations and keeping any wandering eyes away from their carefully laid plans. On the night of the Solstice, they stay just long enough for the begging feast to commence before being lost in the crowd. Less than two hours later they are gathered in the oasis sharing quiet, tear stained goodbyes and tight hugs promising safe returns.   
Then with a pop of rainbow flair, Zuko and his new saddle are loaded up with their essential supplies for their trip to the mainland and one last group hug is shared. Before take off the young dragon lays a whiskery kiss on top of Azula’s hair, pouring all of his love and devotion into the bond his scaly touch opens between them, showering her with all the love and affection he can muster for the hard times ahead. The moment passes, lasting both an eternity and no time at all before a gale rips through the oasis and they are gone.


End file.
